Media data such as music, movies, or games are generally saved on media units. These media units may include discs, tapes, or cartridges. These units are inserted into media players for playback. Modern media units are generally small in size and can be easily misplaced or lost.
To organize and keep track of media units, media units are often inserted into storage devices to prevent them from being lost. These storage devices may be stationary or transportable. Users can take transportable storage devices with them while traveling to keep their collection of stored media units accessible.